More Than Words
by Lannyluck
Summary: Vedita descobre que seu amor por Bulma vale muito mais que palavras


More Than Words  
Mais que palavras  
  
Saying I love you  
  
Dizendo que amo você  
  
- Vedita, eu amo você!  
Ele permaneceu calado.  
- Vedita, eu amo você!  
- Eu já sei.  
- Então, por que não diz que me ama também?  
- Por que não estou a fim. Não gosto dessas melações.  
- Melação? Você chama uma declaração de amor de melação?  
- Não me enche a paciência, Bulma!  
  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
  
Não é as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você  
  
Enfurecida, ela se retira da sala de gravidade. Corre até seu quarto, lá se tranca. Mesmo contra a vontade, ela começa demasiadamente a soluçar. Pelo menos, aquelas três famosas palavrinhas mais famosas na vida dos apaixonados, ela queria ouvir da boca do seu macho. Nem que fosse da  
boca pra fora.  
  
It's not that I want you  
  
Não é o que eu quero de você  
  
- Eu não mereço isso! Por que fui me apaixonar por uma pessoa assim?  
  
Jogando todos os seus objetos inquebráveis contra a parede, ela resmungava com todas as forças que tinha. No fundo, sabia que Vedita era  
uma pessoa do bem. Mas era deprimente conviver com uma pessoa que só  
pensava em si mesmo.  
  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
  
Não para dizer, mas se você soubesse...  
  
Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que o viu na terra. Aquele cara do lado da maldade, mas com aquele olhar penetrante e sedutor de sempre.  
Mesmo estando comprometida, não pode deixar de se atrair por aquele  
misterioso príncipe intergaláctico.  
  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
  
Como seria fácil poder demonstrar a mim o que sente  
  
Sabia sim, que dentro daquela pele de leão, existia um coração. Não um coração que era pura maldade, como costumavam dizer. Sentia  
que além de tudo, o amor é mais forte que a razão.  
Seria tudo mais simples se ele finalmente admitisse que a amava... Por que tanto mistério? Pra que tanto orgulho? De que adiantaria  
viver assim, trancado para a vida inteira?  
  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
  
Mais que palavras, tudo que você tem que fazer para isso ser real  
  
Mesmo ele dizendo tudo o que ela queria ouvir, nunca iria se contentar. Queria ações, loucuras... e tudo mais o que um verdadeiro amor  
proporciona.  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
  
Então você não teria que dizer que me ama  
  
Demonstrar, ele realmente demonstrou. Não eram necessárias palavras para acatar sua certeza. Só que mais uma garantia, nunca é demais  
  
Cos I'd already know  
  
Porque realmente já sei  
  
Já sabia daquele fatigado amor que ele sentia. Só que o amor que ele tinha, era um amor calado, sem palavras. Mas a maior prova,  
ele já deu.  
  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
  
O que você faria se meu coração fosse rasgado em dois  
  
Mesmo sem querer, ela acaba pegando no sono por um longo tempo. Em sonho, ela memorizava Vedita todo galanteado, com aparências de  
que só para ela, ele vivia. (Só em sonho mesmo^^).  
Agora, ele chegava mais perto dela, olhando dentro  
daqueles envolventes olhos azuis, contemplado e sendo contemplado.  
Mais um pouco, ele a abraça e a envolve num fervido beijo, de queimar até o coração. As línguas parecendo duas cobras como numa  
floresta tropical, tentando se encontrar.  
O enrolo nos cabelos dela, o abraço de seu corpo  
inteiro, deixava-a completamente perdida naquele amor.  
  
More than words to show you feel  
  
Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente  
  
Não sabe se foi muito bem uma realidade após o sonho, quando acordou e viu o implacável olhar dele, fitando-a na cama. Com uma expressão não muito satisfeita, ela põe-se a olhar para ele também, só que  
com sinceridade no olhar.  
- O que você quer?  
O silêncio fluiu. - Vedita, me deixe sozinha... não estou a fim de conversa. Mas saiba que  
quem começou com isso foi você.  
- Cale a boca, mulher! Que eu saiba, esse quarto é meu também!  
- Antes de ser seu, ele é meu!  
Mais furioso ainda, ele ficou quieto.  
  
That your love for me is real  
  
Que seu amor por mim é real  
  
- Você não me ama, Vedita!  
- Já vai começar com essas palhaçadas, Bulma?  
- Palhaçada pra você, seu panaca metido a besta!  
- O que você disse?  
- Exatamente o que você ouviu! - Bulma, você não sabe com que está se metendo! Fica quieta se tem amor à  
sua vida!  
- Eu amo a minha vida! E não tenho medo de você! - E olha quem fala de amor... Nem coragem de dizer um "eu te amo" você tem!  
- Mulherzinha sarcástica! Vai pagar caro!  
  
What would you say if I took those words away  
  
O que você diria se eu tomasse essas palavras ?  
  
Sentindo-se a própria dona de verdade, ela se levanta e começa a  
alterar o tom de voz.  
- O que você vai fazer? Vai me bater?  
- É o que tenho vontade! Não tenho piedade de bater em mulheres!  
- Nem quero que tenha! Não me importaria se você me batesse...  
- É verdade?  
- É sim.  
Vedita ficou vermelho como um rubor, sentindo uma imensa vontade de espancá-la. Chegou mais perto dela, fortemente segurou seu pescoço... nada  
mais fez.  
  
Then you couldn't make things new  
  
Então você não pode tornar as coisas novas  
  
- Viu como você não tem coragem?  
- Você não perde por esperar, mulherzinha dos infernos!  
  
Just by saying I love you  
  
Somente dizendo que me ama  
  
More than words  
  
Mais que palavras  
  
- Você não tem coragem de fazer isso! E isso tem um nome!  
- Não quero saber.  
- Tem certeza que não?  
  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
  
Agora eu tentei falar com você e te fazer entender  
  
- Eu vou treinar!  
- Não vai não!!!!!!!  
Ligeiramente, ela se põe na frente dela, tampando a porta.  
- Saia da minha frente!  
- Não saio antes de você me realizar!  
  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
  
Tudo o que você tem de fazer é fechar seus olhos  
  
Vedita fechou os olhos para conter a raiva. Mas sentia que não era  
uma raiva total que no momento estava dominando seu coração.  
- Isso, feche os olhos, apenas escute a minha voz!  
Depois dessa frase dita, ela chegou por trás dele, massageando seus  
ombros, assoprando em sua nuca.  
  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
  
E somente alcançar suas mãos e me tocar  
  
- Me dê as suas mãos!  
Deixou-as intactas. Bulma por sua vez, chegou na frente dele e segurou  
com firmeza seus membros posteriores.  
  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
  
Segure-me e nunca me deixe partir  
  
- Sinta-me, Vedita!  
Pegou a mão dele e passou por diversas partes do seu corpo. Desde os  
prendidos fios de cabelo até seus íntimos.  
Aquela loucura estava agonizando-o. Mas, naquele momento, nada mais  
existia pra ele.  
  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
  
Mais que palavras, é tudo que sempre precisei que você mostrasse  
  
Agora, aquelas mãos já passavam por aquele delicado corpo, de livre e  
espontânea vontade. Vedita já estava fora de si...  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
  
Então você não teria que dizer que me ama  
  
Cos I'd already know  
  
Porque eu realmente já sei  
  
- Não precisa mais dizer que me ama, Vedita! Já dá pra ver.  
Abraçou-o mais firmemente, sentindo já o tremendo calor que o corpo  
dele proporcionava. Ele estava suando, quase um estado de transe.  
Afastou-se e tirou sua blusa, ficando apenas de soutien.  
  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
  
O que você faria se meu coração fosse rasgado em dois  
  
More than words to show you feel  
  
Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente  
  
That your love for me is real  
  
Que seu amor por mim é real  
  
- Sinta meu corpo, Vedita! Ele está ardendo apenas por você!  
Ele a abraça com mais força, encurralando aquele delicado corpinho  
em seu colo.  
Os lábios colados, os corações aconchegados, os olhares cruzados  
eram os sinais de um amor além de palavras  
  
What would you say if I took those words away  
  
O que você diria se eu tomasse essas palavras ?  
  
Then you couldn't make things new  
  
Então você não pode tornar as coisas novas  
Just by saying I love you  
  
Somente dizendo que me ama  
  
- Vou te mostrar, mulher. Que tudo o amor que sinto é bem maior que  
qualquer sentido de uma ou três palavras...  
Jogou-a na cama, e dali, tudo o que era certo e incerto estava  
acontecendo.  
Isso tudo bem...  
  
More than words  
  
Mais que palavras...  
  
Fim!!!!!!!  
  
Nota: esse é apenas mais um songfic que eu havia prometido... Só que esse  
eu fiz para uma pessoa muito especial... Nica!!!!!!!  
  
Bjos  
  
Videl Smith 


End file.
